Rangers
The Rangers ''' are the specialized recon infantry in the NATO. Rangers employed the M16 assault rifle, as it was necessary due to its accuracy, reliability, and the fact that many Rangers during the Cold War were selected from the 82nd Airborne, which used the M16. Rangers are considered recon infantry and are a 5 man sized squad (10 in Red Dragon). They are armed with accurate anti-air small arms, and have HE-2 assault rifle capabilities, allowing them to commence special operations if necessary, they are very useful when support other special forces units with their objectives, as one team can destroy enemy ground based AFVs while the Rangers destroy distant helicopters, and spot for the other squad. Available Transport ''Red Dragon'' * M35 * M998 Humvee * V-150 * UH-1H Huey * UH-60A Blackhawk * CH-47C Chinook History Today's 75th Ranger Regiment traces its lineage to Rodger's Rangers, an independent ranger company that saw fame during the Seven-Years War (known in the United States as the French and Indian War). They were scouts, frontiersmen, and skirmishers, utilized as a light infantry force that specialized in asymmetrical warfare, a role for which they proved highly effective. The Rangers later went on to serve as a Loyalist force during the American Revolutionary War, but there were ex-Rangers in both command and combat positions among the revolutionaries during the war. During WWII, the United States were in need of a light infantry unit who were capable of raiding and quick response capabilities, similar to the United Kingdom's Royal Marine Commandos, thus the Rangers were made 6 battalions were formed during WWII 5 served in Europe (The 2nd and 5th battalions fought in Northwest Europe 1st,3rd,and 4th in North Africa,Sicily,and Italy and the 6th in the Pacific).Rangers were made up of veterans from the 82nd Airborne, which is a paratrooper unit that is also active in the modern world. The 75th's most famous engagement of that war was during the D-Day landings, when they scaled the vertical cliff face at Pointe du Hoc to destroy a five-gun battery of captured French 155mm guns threatening the landing forces. Another famous Ranger operation occurred in early 1945 when the 6th Ranger battalion carried out a raid on the Cabanatuan POW camp in the Philippines, deep behind Japanese lines. Deactivated after WW2, the Rangers were later re-activated as an evolution of the US Army's Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols (LRRP), from which the modern 75th is currently descended from. US Army Rangers are considered Special Operations infantry, and are under the command of US SOCOM, but they are not Special Forces. Rangers are used as a lightly armed special operations task force in the real world, they are trained to handle any operations most "conventional" armies of the US army can do, and "unconventional warfare" operations, meaning they are sometimes used to raid a lightly guarded enemy building of importance, other times they might be assigned to do artillery and or intelligence reconnaissance, and they might be called in to support an infantry regiment in conventional warfare. Training for U.S. Army Rangers is carried out at Ft. Benning, Georgia. Weapons ''Red Dragon''''' Gallery Rangersstats.jpg|Stats from Wargame: AirLand Battle See Also *Wikipedia: United States Army Rangers *Wikipedia: 75th Ranger Regiment Category:Recon Squads Category:European Escalation infantry Category:Recon Infantry Category:AirLand Battle recon Category:Red Dragon recon